Pretty boy and a Pretty lady?
by sassy941
Summary: A misunderstandig between Morgan and Reid causes Morgan to think Reid has a crush a mystery women..Will Reid ever set Morgan straight?  Future Slash.!
1. Agreement

Okay this is my first try at a fan fiction story.. Any helpful criticism would be appreciated or anything you particularly like in the story.. Well everyone read and review please.! I'm really nervous about posting this but here it goes…

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters from Criminal Minds.

* * *

"God," Spencer Reid groaned. "Why did I do agree to that!"

Remembering the evening before, Spencer blushed a deep red. His mind recalling the entire conversation.

-FLASHBACK-

Agent Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were enjoying a movie at Derek's house after a particularly rough case for the whole team. During the case, the killer, Bryan Carter, had been kidnapping and killing high school kids, eventually the team found the connection between the victims.

The victims were the children of the people who teased and tormented Bryan through out his high school years. That case struck a nerve with Reid knowing that he could relate to Bryan's feelings. After the case had been solved and the killer had been caught, Derek could tell Reid was stressing about relating to the unsub.

Debating on what to do Derek decided to invite him over to try and take his mind off work for a little while. After some dinner and beers, they decided to settle down on the couch and watch some TV.

"Well I don't know what kind of shows you like to watch but we can channel surf and…" Derek started to chuckle at Reid's "Staring off into space" look he often got.

"Reid! Reid! Spencer!" Derek finally shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Reid's face. He watched with an amused look when he saw the way the younger man's face blushed.

"What?" Spencer answered, his face flushing red.

Derek laughed at the embarrassed man. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, is everything alright, Pretty boy?"

Spencer looked up and when he saw Morgan's face, and remembered what he had been thinking about before. His feelings for Derek, they were feelings he had been trying to deny for several months and every time he looked at his face and his gorgeous smile they would rush to the surface.

He wanted to tell him everything he was feeling, he wanted Morgan to know how much he thought about him, how much he worried about him when they were in the field, and most importantly how much he loved him. He knew he couldn't tell him his true feelings, it would ruin the walls Spencer had carefully built around himself over years of denial and hurt.

Thinking about all these feelings made him uncomfortable and he started to fidget, suddenly realizing how close Derek was sitting to him. He could feel his arm touching his and he started to imagine what it would feel like if Derek's hand was caressing his face or holding his hand. Blushing a deep shade of red, Spencer jumped up off the couch and started to grab his things.

"Whoa there! You okay, Pretty boy? You look flushed." Derek commented while standing in front of him. The darker man's eyes were narrowed at Spencer, daring him to try and lie.

Spencer wondered if Derek realized that one step forward could close the gap between their lips and-

Blushing even harder at his thoughts he shrugged his shoulder's and looked up at Derek. "Y-yeah, I'm fine Der-Morgan I don't feel that good, so I was going to head out.."

Spencer stopped talking at the concerned look Derek was giving him.

"You sure Pretty Boy..? I mean, you to know you can tell me _anything_, right?"

Spencer could tell Derek's concern for him was sincere and he couldn't help the warm feeling that he got in his stomach. Suddenly realizing he was staring, Spencer awkwardly cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I, uhh, well, it's kind of hard to explain there's just this person that occupies my mind a lot lately.."

Derek gave him a look of total understanding and then got a wicked gleam in his eye's.

"Um, Morgan? What's that look for?"

"Pretty boy! Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked laughing, his face lighting up at the idea of Spencer Reid having a crush.

Spencer started blushing again. "Well I didn't think it was a big dea-…"

"What! Of course it is, _my_ Pretty boy has got his eye on a Pretty lady, eh?" Derek questioned, his lip's quirking up into a smile.

Spencer tried not to dwell on the fact that he said "My Pretty boy", but he couldn't help feel the little slice of hope blooming inside him.

"Are you going to ask her on a date?" Derek asked, his face a mask of seriousness.

"Oh, no! I've never even been on a date myself I wouldn't know the rules of dating.."

Derek got a mischievous look in his eye's and smiled down at Reid.

"Well, you just need a practice date with the ladies man, which would be myself," Derek said confidently.

"W-what? You mean like a fake d-date with you?"

Spencer could feel his heart start to speed up at the mere thought of going on a date with Derek Morgan. Everyone knew Derek was an expert at "woo-ing" people.

"That is exactly what I mean, Pretty boy. How about tomorrow at seven o'clock at the new Italian restaurant down the street from me?"

"Umm, O-Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then," Spencer answered, his hand's clenching at his sides.

Walking Reid to the door, Derek whispered in his ear, "Wear something fancy." With a wink and wave Spencer was left standing outside, his mind racing at what tomorrow evening would bring.

0o0o

On the drive home, he started to think about what he was going to do..should he call and cancel? No, he works with profilers, Derek would see right through his lie. In the end he decided he would just go through with the "date", but he would keep reminding himself that it wasn't real and Derek couldn't possibly return his feelings. After his routine shower he got in bed, put his phone on his nightstand, and started to think about Derek Morgan the person, who stole his heart.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Mind characters

Wow! Now, I'm editing the second chapter to this story.

* * *

The next day Reid tried to act normal around Morgan, he was trying to pretend throughout the entire day that he was going on a real date. He knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak but he didn't care, he was going to have a great time. After draining his coffee cup for the second time of the day he got up and walked to the break room.

"Pretty boy! You excited for our date tonight?" Morgan said, waggling his eyebrows and smiling.

Reid could feel his whole face heat up at the comment but Morgan's smile just got bigger.

"I, uhh was wondering if I should bring flowers..?"

Morgan chuckled. "See, you already know some rules of the game, kid and sure why not, bring some pretty ones though."

Reid turned away, hoping Morgan didn't see his face heat up again. He quickly made some more coffee and drowned it in sugar and walked out of the break room. Reid was mentally preparing himself for Hotch to come down and say they had a case, but nothing of the sort happened. On some level he hoped they would get a case so he wouldn't have to embarrass himself the entire night, but it was like the Fates wanted him to go through with this.

As the day came to an end Reid looked at the clock and saw it was five o'clock, only two hours to get ready for his date! He couldn't control the small smile that graced his features at that thought. He packed everything up, got in the elevator, went to his car, and started to head home. After walking through the door he realized he would have to find something fancy to wear, a tux possibly?

Or maybe it wasn't a restaurant that required suits? He thought about calling Morgan, but then decided against it. Reid eventually got in the shower, brushed his teeth, and walked over to his closet. His eyes scanned his closets inventory, and finally he decided on a pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt, and black tennis shoes. Doing a double take in the mirror he realized he didn't look that bad.

Feeling more confident he grabbed his wallet , locked the door, and walked outside to the nearest flower stand. When Reid reached Morgan's door he knocked lightly and waited, the butterflies in his stomach were uncontrollable and when Morgan opened the door it just got worse. The only word that came to Reid's mind to describe his appearance was _gorgeous_. Morgan was wearing a red button up shirt, a black leather jacket, and black pants.

"Pretty Boy!" Morgan said with a smile. "The first rule I'm going to teach you is to compliment their appearance."

"Ooh! Uh, okay, well Morgan you look handsome tonight." Reid said nervously, his hands tightening on the flowers he was holding.

Morgan chuckled lightly. "Since were on a "date", I'll call you Spencer and you can call me Derek 'kay?"

"Y-yeah! that's works Mor-Derek I mean," Reid replied blushing.

Morgan smiled at him and Reid thought he could feel his heart melting through his body.

"So, second rule I see you already did. Hand her the flowers with a smile." Derek montioned towards the flowers, and bit back a grin at how flustered the younger man looked.

"Oh! Okay," Reid said while handing Morgan a bouquet of red roses. Derek took the flowers from him and invited Reid inside.

"Did you know that roses are the most commonly given flowers on a date? That stems from the fact that they-" Reid was abruptly cut off when Derek put his hand over Reid's mouth.

Spencer could feel himself blushing "Sorry.." He mumbled.

"It's okay, Spencer, some people just don't like statistics and facts." He said light heartedly then he clapped his hands together and started to walk towards the door. "So lets get this show on the road!"

The rest of the evening flew by in a haze, Spencer couldn't remember a moment when he has had a better time with someone. He learned many things from Derek, first of all, always pull the chair out for your date, secondly, make sure to keep conversation moving and never dull, thirdly, make sure to keep eye contact through out the night.

Even thought he knew he was never going to ue this on anyone, he was still trying to pretend this was a real date between them. At the end of the "date" Spencer drove Derek home and walked him to the door.

"Now the last thing is either a goodnight hug or kiss whichever one you think she would prefer," Morgan stated while brushing arms with Reid.

"Oh, uhh, I d-don't think y-you would want me to kiss you." Reid replied nervously, staring down at his feet.

"Pretty boy, this is practice date, don't be so nervous" Morgan scolded lightly, reaching out for Reid, Derek tilted his face back up to meet his.

Reid could feel his face turn many shades of red "Oh! Y-yeah, sorry, well, thank you for all the advice." Reid told him while starting to walk away.

"Hey Reid! Um, do you want to do this again sometime..as friends of course?" Derek added the last bit from the look of disbelief Reid was giving him.

After a moment of silence Reid felt his face split into a grin "Yes, I would love to, Derek!" and with that Reid, walked back up to Derek and gave him a quick hug and started to walk to his car.

What Reid didn't see was how many emotions played across the older man's face from that one hug. After Reid got home he felt truly happy for once, he couldn't remember the last time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next day at work Reid came in with a smile on his face and a coffee for everyone. The first one to harass him was the perky Penelope Garcia.

"Whoa! Spency Wency, did something happen last night that you would like to share with the goddess of all knowledge?"

Reid's felt his face flush. "N-no! why would you ask that?"

"Because you were smiling like a deranged lunatic and anyone who can put a smile like that on my genius' face deserves to be known about, so spill!"

Just at the moment Derek walked through the door and distracted Garcia, so Spencer decided to make his get away hopefully unnoticed, but when he turned around he saw Garcia giving him eyes that said "We _will_ talk later".

While sitting at his desk Derek walked up to Reid.

"About last night, remember when I asked if you wanted to hang out again with me?"

Spencer just nodded and waited for Derek to continue.

"I was wondering would tomorrow evening be good and maybe we could talk more about the mystery girl you're keeping from me?"

"Yes! I-I mean that would be good," replied a blushing Spencer. Cursing himself mentally for even pretending to like someone else. Maybe he would come clean tomorrow and Derek wouldn't be _too_ angry at him.

Derek gave him his usual mega watt smile and walked away back to his desk. The day drug on and when work was over Derek walked Spencer to his car so he could talk to him.

Leaning on the door Derek asked "So, tomorrow at eight at your place good for you?"

"Uh, y-yeah that would be great, Morgan," Reid said smiling and blushing again.

"Great! See ya tomorrow, Pretty boy and remember, I want to know more about this girl who has stolen your heart," Derek said with a wink and started walking away and with that, Reid was left standing at his car with huge smile on his face.

* * *

Review please! :)


	3. Dreaming

Here is the new chapter 3! :) Hahah, read on!

* * *

After Reid got home from work, he did a quick scan around his apartment, his house was in need of some major cleaning. If Morgan was going to come over tomorrow he needed his house to be as close to spotless as possible.

So, with a sigh, he got to work. He put old books away, washed day old dishes, and dusted every visible surface in the house. When he finally finished he let a triumphant smile take over his face, his house looked pretty good for a quick spring cleaning. Afterwards, he sat down and got ready to watch some TV. Channel surfing for about five minutes, Reid landed on some cheap sy-fy horror film, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"_Morgan? Run! Run!" Reid tried to scream, but no words would come out._

_Morgan just stared blankly back it him trying to figure out what he was saying._

"_Derek! You need to run, it's getting closer! Run! Hurry!"_

_Reid was trying to run to Morgan but it felt like his feet were glued to the spot. Morgan started to walk closer to Reid unaware of dangers that were lurking behind him.._

"_Reid? Is that you? What's wrong? You look scared," Morgan shouted at him._

"_No! Stop walking! Stop, it's coming, it's coming!" Reid finally shouted_

_Reid had no idea what __**it **__was but he knew that whatever was coming was dangerous and he couldn't let it get to Morgan no matter what. Reid finally managed to start a run but it felt like he was running in slow motion. Behind Morgan, Reid could see a shadow approaching slowly, as if it was savoring the fear that was pulsing through Reid's body. _

"_Look behind you! Hurry, it's getting closer!" Reid managed to croak out in a strangled whisper._

"_Pretty boy? I cant hear you. Why are you whispering?" Derek asked with a confused look on his face._

_Behind Morgan the shadow was slowly moving forward and Reid swore he could here laughter coming from it. Just as Reid managed to get in arms reach of Morgan, the shadow grabbed Morgan and started to pull him away._

_With utter terror in his eyes Morgan shouted "Reid! Help me, kid. Help me!" _

"_Morgan I'm sorry!" Reid sobbed "I love you" _

_From fear or happiness at his confession Reid couldn't tell, but he saw unshed tears in Morgan's eyes "I love you too, Pretty boy. I always will"_

_After that, all Reid saw was a empty spot where Morgan should be._

Reid gasped loudly and woke up in a cold sweat with his hair stuck in his face. After trying to calm down he couldn't shake the feeling that Morgan wasn't alive, he had to see for himself.

He got off the couch and started to pace around the room, he looked at the clocked and it read three o'clock AM, Morgan would be asleep by now. But, Reid had to see, he had to make sure it was really a dream, so he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the familiar number.

It went straight to voice mail and that didn't ease Reid's panic it heightened it by tenfold. Reid grabbed his shoes, jacket, and keys and headed to his car, he hoped Morgan wouldn't be to mad at him but he had to see with his own eyes that he was alive. Speeding over to Morgan's house, Reid hopped out of his car and bolted to the front door. Right when he raised his fist to knock on the door a porch light turned on and before he could blink Morgan stood in front of him, sleep evident in his eyes.

"Reid? What are you doing here so late, man?" Morgan questioned in a drowsy tone

Suddenly feeling nervous standing on Morgan's porch in his pajamas he managed to give him a weak smile.

"H-hey, Morgan I, uh, I s-should go.." Reid trailed off and started turning around and walking down the steps.

He felt a hand on his should turn him around. "C'mon, Reid, you wouldn't have came here if you didn't have a reason so come inside with me?"

Reid started to follow Morgan into the house. "O-oh, okay"

"So, sit and tell me what's on your mind," Morgan said leading Reid to the couch and plopping down on it.

So Reid did, he told him every detail in his dream from beginning to end and Morgan listened quietly until Reid was done.

"Y-yeah, and that's why I came. I'm so sorry I woke you up" Reid said blushing.

"At the end you said you loved me? Is that true?" Morgan asked with a confused look.

Reid started at him in horror, he forgot to leave that part out. "N-no! I mean yes, but not in the way you're t-thinking," Reid managed to stutter out "I n-need to get home."

Morgan managed to grab his shoulder again and forced Reid to look him in the eyes "Reid, be honest with me, do you love me?"

Reid could feel his eyes start to fill with tears it was now or never he had the perfect opportunity and without over thinking it he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Morgan's. Reid had never felt anything better than Morgan's lips on his it was like all the feelings he has ever kept hidden were released in that one kiss.

He felt strong arms start to snake around his waist and his body being pulled closer to the warmth that he was kissing, and that's when he realized what was happening.

"Oh! Oh my God! I have to go, Morgan. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I-I have to go," Reid said with tears rolling down his face.

Before he could think twice Reid bolted out of the house, ran to his car, and took off down the road. Reid couldn't believe what he had done Morgan was probably disgusted with him what was he going to do?

The men worked together every day! There would be so many awkward silences between them now. He would just call Morgan and explain the situation once he could explain it to himself.

Even through all the fear he was feeling, Morgan _had_ kissed him back, and it seemed that he didn't want to let him go either. Reid mentally sighed, he was getting his hopes up again, but he couldn't shake the feeling maybe Morgan did feel the same way.

When Reid got home he walked straight to bed and tried to sleep, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon , so he got up and started to make some coffee. Adding extra sugar to his coffee, Reid glanced at the clock and saw it was almost four AM, Reid sighed and threw himself down on the couch.

After turning on some infomercial he heard a knocking on his door, Reid's heart sped up, that couldn't be Morgan could it? No, Morgan wouldn't drive all the way over here just for him. Reid grabbed his gun from his nightstand and looked through the peephole, of course it was the one and only Derek Morgan.

"Reid, I know you're in there and you're probably debating on letting me in, but you need to let me in. Please." Morgan's voice sounded desperate and nervous.

Reid undid his locks and stepped aside to let Morgan in. "Morgan, I-I'm sorry. I know your probably here to let me down gently, but I understand and I'll save you the trouble."

Morgan got a serious look on his face, "Pretty boy, we gotta talk."

* * *

Wow! Editing on this chapter done :)

Review please!


	4. Confessions

Okay! Here is the last chapter to edit! Hopefully it reads a lot better now :)

* * *

_Morgan got a serious look on his face, "Pretty boy we gotta talk."_

Reid walked away from Morgan and went to go put his gun back in his nightstand, when he came back out he saw Morgan sitting on his couch, cradling his face in his hands. Reid walked up and sat down next to him, Morgan must have felt the weight shift because he looked up at Reid.

"Reid, I'm sorry I let you run off like that. I should have made you listen to what I had to say before you left," Morgan said, looking Reid straight in the eyes

Reid started blushing and looked down, fiddling with a loose string on his pajama pants. "It's okay, Morgan, I know what you came here to say," Reid said sighing sadly.

Morgan shook his head at Reid. "No, believe me, kid, you have no idea."

Reid looked up at Morgan expectantly. "Really?"

Morgan groaned and put his face in his hands "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not good with the whole 'sharing your feelings thing'."

Reid smiled slightly at that. "Well, um, maybe you can start with why you drove all the way over here in your pajamas, no less?"

Morgan looked up at Reid and smiled. "Good idea Pretty boy, well, I don't know if you remember on the end of our "date" you hugged me, and I felt all these emotions hit me you know? And as you all know, I don't really get attached to people, that's why I'm considered a "Ladies Man" but you your special you deserve the truth."

Throughout Morgan's entire speech Reid had been listening, waiting for the let down to come, but it didn't and he had to stifle a grin so Morgan would continue with his speech.

"So, I'm going to give you the truth, I won't hold anything back.." Morgan turned a grabbed Reid's hands in his own. "Spencer, I don't know how to do this, I've never really talked about my feelings with people, but here goes nothing. When your around I feel so much happier and at first I shoved the thought away thinking it was because you're my best friend, but I noticed little things, like how I got jealous when you told me you liked someone, how I wanted to spend more time with you, and how when we were together, I didn't want you to leave.."

Reid's face had been turning many different shades of red at Morgan's confession, he never knew anything like this could happen to someone like him. He didn't understand why Morgan would like _him_ of all people, he could get any girl _or_ guy he wanted, but he was choosing him.

"Spencer? Are you still listening?" Morgan asked looking worried, squeezing Reid's hands tighter in his.

Reid nodded. "Y-yes I am."

Morgan took a deep breath. "Okay,good. I also want you to know that when you kissed me, I've never felt anything like that with anybody. It was an amazing feeling to be able to hold you like that, but when you pulled away and I saw tears in your eyes, I felt like I needed to make it better. That's why I'm here, I need to make sure you're okay."

Reid was afraid to speak, afraid that he might ruin this moment, it was everything he has ever dreamed of. He still had doubts in the back of his head what of Morgan was doing this out of pity or guilt? No, Morgan wouldn't do that to him would he?

Reid got up and started to pace. "Morgan? Are you sure that you mean everything you said, because if you're doing this out of pity, or because you're afraid that I might-" Reid was silenced when Morgan got up and kissed him.

It wasn't a slow and tender kiss like Reid was expecting, it was urgent and hard, he could tell Morgan was trying to put all his feelings in to this kiss. Morgan's arms grabbed Reid's waist pulling him closer making sure he couldn't leave this time. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and deepened this kiss, as Reid started to enjoy himself he felt Morgan pull away. Reid frowned at the sudden loss of contact but Morgan just smiled at him.

"Gotta breathe sometime, Pretty boy." Morgan said laughing.

Reid blushed and looked down, but Morgan grabbed his chin and kissed him again, this time slow and tender making Reid's heart swell with happiness. When they broke apart both men were smiling at each other and Morgan just grabbed Reid and held him close.

"Pretty boy," Morgan sighed. "See what you do to me? I spilled all my feelings to you, kissed you, and now I'm standing here wanting to do it again."

Reid just smiled up at him and laughed. "Well, there's nothing stopping you.." Reid trailed off, but his eye's were twinkling with happiness.

"I wish I could, Pretty boy, but we have to sort some things out first." Morgan said seriously.

Reid frowned. "What's there to work out?"

Morgan cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with this subject. "Well are we together? Or, are we just staying friends?"

Reid sighed. "Morgan, after everything you said to me, I don't think we could ever be friends again."

Morgan pulled away from Reid and grabbed his things to go. "Well, okay, Pretty boy. I guess I'll just go.." Morgan said with a sad look on his face, inching closer towards the door.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish. I _do_ want to be your boyfriend. I feel better when I'm around, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not sure how to phrase this I've never actually been with anyone and I don't-"

Morgan smiled and walked up to Reid and kissed him, minutes or hours later, Reid couldn't tell, he was the happiest he had been in a long time. After a few kisses later both men settled down on the couch with Reid's head in Morgan's lap.

Reid let out a loud yawn, "Sorry…" he mumbled blushing

"It's okay, Pretty boy. I'm tired too, I think I'll head out," Morgan said getting ready to stand up.

Reid grabbed Morgan's hand, "No! I-I mean you don't have to go…you can stay here if you want, my bed is big and we can sleep together.." Reid realized his words and started blushing. "N-Not like that though! I mean we could just share the bed and.."

Morgan smiled and cut Reid off, "You don't wanna sleep with me?" Morgan said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Spencer just blushed harder and stared down at his feet

Morgan grabbed Reid's chin and kissed him, "I'm just kidding, babe, but yes, I would like to stay."

Reid's face beamed and he grabbed Morgan's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Well go ahead and get comfortable. Can I get you anything?" Reid asked, trying to be polite.

"Nah, I'm good Pretty boy. I just want to go to sleep," Morgan said, letting out a yawn as if to prove his point.

"O-Okay I'll just go change real fast, but go ahead and get comfortable," Reid said nervously

As Reid was walking by Morgan grabbed his hips and held him close, "It's okay, Spencer. I wont do anything, I promise." Morgan could feel Reid's posture relax in his arms.

Reid turned around and gave him chaste kiss "I trust you."

When Reid was done changing, he joined Morgan in bed and buried his face in his neck while Morgan draped his arms around his hips.

"Pretty boy?" Morgan questioned.

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy response.

"There really wasn't a "Pretty Lady" was there?" Morgan asked grinning.

"Well, no," Reid answered smiling. "But, there was someone that I liked and I used all the advice you gave me on them."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Really? How did that work for you?"

"Worked like a charm. I even got them to kiss me!" Reid said laughing.

Reid lifted his head so he could see Morgan and gave him a kiss, one that was slow and promising. Both men fell asleep in each others arms that night looking forward to what the future would bring them.

_Fin._

* * *

Awwww :) What a cute first story! Hahah.


End file.
